Objects such as wafers are manufactured by highly complicated manufacturing processes. These manufacturing processes should be monitored in order to ensure the quality of the wafers.
The monitoring process may include (a) using an inspection tool for performing an inspection process to detect potential defects, and (b) using a review tool for performing a review of the potential defects.
The inspection tool may illuminate the object by one or more beams of electrons, ions or by one or more beams of optical, ultraviolet, deep ultraviolet or extreme ultraviolet radiation. The review tool usually illuminates the objects using one or more electron beams or one or more an ion beams.
Each tool of the inspection tool and the review tool may scan the object (or only parts of the object) by introducing a mechanical movement between the object and either the optical or electron optics.
The mechanical movement is usually introduced by a motorized system that may include one or more mechanical stages. A mechanical stage may be an XYZ-stage that is configured to support the object and to move the object along imaginary X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis.
The movements of the motorized system cause the motorized system to heat. The heating of the motorized system may result in navigation errors.
There is a growing need to reduce navigation errors, especially in highly accurate systems.